Patent Literature 1 discloses a configuration in which an organic light emitting diode (OLED) is formed by an anode electrode provided on a subpixel-by-subpixel basis, a cathode electrode provided commonly for a plurality of subpixels, and an organic EL layer provided between the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, and in which the anode electrode of the OLED is connected to a drive transistor.